


you could devastate me

by gravitational



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Deepthroating, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravitational/pseuds/gravitational
Summary: Keith is determined, and Keith always gets his way.





	you could devastate me

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Deepthroating - Shiro / Keith
> 
> "Hurricane" - Halsey

It had taken months for Keith to reach the point where he could take more than half of Shiro's cock down his throat without gagging. It wasn't that Keith was unskilled or lacked the talent - on the contrary, he'd proven himself stellar at sucking cock many a time in the past - but rather that Shiro was, well... huge. The first time Keith had seen him naked in the showers aboard the Castle of Lions, he was pretty sure he'd died and ascended well past the astral plane, because goddamn, the man was hung.

Keith may or may not have spent the next couple of decaphoebs getting himself off to the image of that memory. As of the last few months, however, it was no longer just a fantasy. Since Keith had ripped space in half to bring Shiro home, they had been inseparable; upon their return to earth, it was only a matter of days before they ended up in eachother's arms.

Tonight was one such occasion.

Shiro had come home early from his work at the Garrison, clearly worn thin and eager to leave the stress of the last day behind. Keith, something of a stay-at-home partner now that he was rarely called upon to help run drills or accompany the Blade somewhere, had been all too willing to help ease the tension visible in his fiance's frame. That was, in short, how they had ended up here - Shiro reclined deep in the cushions of their couch, flesh hand woven into Keith's hair while the other man took his own sweet time getting his shaft slick and dripping.

Breathing out a shaky huff of air, Keith drew back, one hand wrapped firmly around the base of Shiro's cock as he looked up at his partner through hazy eyes. Shiro looked nearly taken apart already, almost boneless where he rested, ever attentive to Keith's every move. "You know," Keith began, clearing his throat when he realized it had begun to go raw, "you still haven't let me try something."

Shiro had the grace to look confused, brows furrowing as he brushed Keith's hair aside. It was instinctive for him to lean into the touch, melting automatically. "Try what?" he asked. "I thought we've pretty much done everything."

Keith graciously chose not to correct him - there was a world of things he had in mind, things he was pretty sure Shiro had never dreamed of - instead turning his head to kiss the inside of Shiro's wrist, his eyes fluttering shut. "You haven't let me deepthroat you," he replied simply.

He didn't have to be looking to notice Shiro's reaction, considering his fiance nearly choked on air.

"Keith," Shiro began, tapping his jaw to catch his attention once more. With another huff, the younger man obeyed, preparing to rattle off all the reasons this was a good idea. "We've talked about this, I don't want you getting hurt - "

"Shiro," Keith interrupted, giving the base of his cock a firm little squeeze and reveling in the stifled sound he dragged from Shiro's chest, "I'm not gonna hurt myself. I'll quit if I can't take it - you trust me, don't you?"

And yep, there it was, that softening of Shiro's eyes as he looked him over. He was as good as gone, but it was still another moment before, heaving a sigh that sounded as though it took effort, the Admiral nodded. "Only if you're sure," he insisted softly, cupping Keith's face in one hand, and fuck, Keith was putty once again, leaning into his touch and breathing out softly. "You know you don't have to do anything you don't want to - "

Keith broke him off once again, forcing himself to draw back before he made a permanent home there in Shiro's hand. "I know," he replied, as firmly as ever. "I know, and I won't. I want to do this, though, and you're gonna sit back and enjoy it, because I'm not the one who came back all stressed out today. Alright?"

He chose to ignore the amusement flickering in his fiance's eyes. "Alright," Shiro repeated, and finally let go, settling in to obey. "I trust you."

Keith gave him a smile in response, shifting his weight where he knelt on the floor and leaning in to press a gentle kiss to the head of Shiro's cock. The other man jolted, the movement as slight as the huff of air he gave, and Keith adored the tiny signs of surprise. Winking up at him, he let the tip of his tongue dart out, licking up the drops of precum that had collected on the darkened skin in the time they'd been talking. An acquired taste, yeah, but one he'd long since learned to enjoy.

As Shiro relaxed into their previous pace, Keith did the same, parting his lips to take him in. He could take about a quarter of him without trying, tongue pressed flat against the vein running up the underside and jaw comfortably lax, but past that point, it took effort. Breathing in deeply through his nose and drawing back off, he let his eyes fall shut and his jaw stretch wide as he sank further, his focus slowly narrowing. This was something to which he was accustomed - nothing new, nothing impossible. It was still just as satisfying to hear Shiro's breath hitch and feel him shift under the palm Keith rested on his thigh, however, no matter how many times he'd experienced it before.

As Keith pressed his way further down, throat opening around the head of Shiro's cock, the other man breathed out a muffled curse, lifting a hand to cradle his head. Keith nearly purred at the feeling of Shiro's fingers weaving into his hair, going slack except for the subtle strain of his neck as he kept on, attention devoted to reaching the halfway point, the farthest he'd ever managed before. Only there did he let himself stall again, a quiet groan dying halfway out of his chest as he adjusted to the weight settling on his jaw. It was here that he paused, shivering in spite of himself as he pulled off once again, bobbing his head as slowly as he felt either of them could bear. Shiro's grip tightened, fingers flexing where they were tangled with his hair, and Keith whined, opening his eyes just enough to look up at his fiance.

"You don't have to," Shiro repeated once their eyes met, though his voice was strained. Ever the martyr. "Just keep doing what you are, Keith, it's okay - "

When did Keith ever listen?

Fighting his own gag reflex, which he'd learned to overcome since becoming acquainted with his fiance's cock, Keith merely pressed onward, hollowing his throat and swallowing around him to the best of his ability as he kept going... back to half, then a little further, and further, and fuck, it hurt, it hurt like _hell,_ his jaw stretching past the point of even plausible comfort - but Shiro choked on the sort of moan Keith was lucky to coax from him at the best of times, cursing under his breath, and how the hell could he ever be expected to stop? Eyes watering, he shut them tight, letting go of Shiro's cock in favor of bracing both hands on his thighs and pushing himself further, further... until his nose was against skin and he could feel Shiro all the way inside, filling his mouth and down his throat and halfway to his fucking lungs, and god - 

Keith gagged then, body convulsing in the seconds before he regained control of himself, and Shiro cursed aloud, his hips bucking as though he'd given up on the same thing in that moment. The resulting flash of pain was gone in an instant, replaced by the blinding sort of ecstasy Keith only ever gained from their sex, and only a heartbeat later, he was going limp, weight against Shiro's legs and the couch between them as he went slack, glassy eyes unfocused as his fiance tightened his grip, whether to push him down or pull him off, neither of them knew. Shuddering, Keith let Shiro take the lead, trying his best to breathe right as the other man pressed up, rocked into his aching, willing throat, finally gave up on stoicism.

The world faded from there, the lines of reality blending with ease into the hazy fog filling Keith's head, his chest, his soul, weighing him down until he was barely even there at all. Shiro's touch, his voice, the weight of him on his tongue, his throat, in his lungs... his voice, god, Keith knew he was talking, recognized the tone as the one he used when he was praising Keith to the ends of the earth and back, and it was far too far beyond him to even begin to pick out the words, but just that pitch alone was enough to have him shivering, trembling, quivering, aching, gagging on a moan that would have been Shiro's name had he not been stuffed full, had Shiro not broken mere seconds later, spilling down his throat with a strangled cry that Keith felt through his bones.

Keith shuddered, moaning out helplessly around the weight down his throat as Shiro went slack; when his fiance reached to help him draw off, he barely even stirred, choking in the few seconds before he remembered to swallow. "Sh - Shiro," he breathed, his voice raw, barely even audible, but it didn't matter, because Shiro was already there, sliding off the couch to pull him into his arms, to cradle his head to his chest and reach between them for his own cock, hard and aching between his thighs, and later, he'd be ashamed to admit that it barely took a brush of the other's fingertips across his heated skin for him to break, falling apart then and there with a sob of his lover's name.

Later.

Now, all that mattered was Shiro's arms around him, Shiro's lips against his own, his cheek, his temple, Shiro's voice low and soothing in his ear...

Shiro's warmth against him as he faded.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I participating in Kinktober 2019? Sort of. Will I post the right things on the right days? Absolutely not.
> 
> Comments / criticism welcome! Written at 1 AM and not proofread, so... yeah.
> 
> <3


End file.
